Coming Together
by Raycheld22
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP!Goes AU after Lover's Walk. What if Oz hadn't of forgiven Willow after he'd caught her? Could Oz and Buffy become closer than normal? Sure, it's possible..especially in my story.
1. Default Chapter

Coming Together  
  
Rating: R eventually  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Oz: Xander/Willow,   
  
Summary: After Oz and Cordelia find Xander with Willow, Cordelia leaves Sunnydale for good. Oz doesn't know how to cope, so he goes off of the deep end, until Buffy helps him. Angel having told Buffy he was leaving her, she was going nuts too. Season: Mid-Season Three.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, the mastermind that is Joss owns everything.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Buffy was in shock. She was walking home from what could have been the worst night of her life thus far. Angel was leaving her? She'd just got him back, so this just wasn't fair! Maybe he'd never really loved her, even though he'd been sure to tell her that he did. Was it another woman? Had he gone evil again, and she just didn't know about it? This was terrible, she needed a friend to talk to, but all of her friends hated Angel. When she got to her house, she went up to her room, threw off her clothes, and crawled into bed. After she'd been laying there for awhile she, she got up and went over to the window. She lifted the curtains, she didn't care that she didn't have any clothes on, she was just making sure the window was locked. This was the first time s he'd ever locked her window, because she knew that Angel came in to see her sometimes, so she just never cared, but she did now. After that was done, she curled back into bed, and went into a fitful sleep.  
  
Oz needed to pull himself out of this stupor. Oz had tried to, but the image of Willow with Xander was branded into his skull. He would never have thought that a girl like Willow would have cheated on him. Not that Willow wasn't a great person, but she was supposed to be his. Not to get all wolfy , but he'd pretty much put his mark on her. Since the fist time he'd ever saw her, He'd been in awe of her. Sure at the time, he'd had a slight crush on Buffy, but he'd just thought Buffy was the ditzy friend of hers. That was of course before he found out that Buffy was a very intelligent person. Willow had gotten into his system so easily, that it scared him. Most girls didn't stand a chance with Oz, because they had to have substance. He thought that Willow had been the one, but he was wrong.  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning, and she was still in a funk. She couldn't shake the feeling. It was as if someone had placed an anvil on her chest, because breathing was becoming an issue. She quickly dressed for school, because she was going to be late. She was supposed to meet Giles in the library before classes started, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. When she arrived at her first class, she wasn't late, but it was a close call. Willow ran into the class late, and gave her a strange look. Buffy ignored the looks that both Xander and Willow were throwing her, and payed attention to the teacher. About two months ago, Oz and Cordelia had walked in on Xander and Willow at the old factory. They had been making with the smoochies, and Cor and Oz haven't been the same since. Oz completely broke up with Willow saying he couldn't handle the fact that she'd cheated on him. Cordelia broke up with Xander for the same reason, only she wasn't as nice about it. Xander and Willow had been devastated for about a month and a half, but recently started dating each other. It was Buffy's turn to be dumped it looked like. It wasn't any fun!  
  
Willow didn't know what was wrong with Buffy, but something was definitely bothering her. She'd just have to catch her after the class was over, but she didn't. Buffy was the first person to leave the class, and head to her next one. Willow didn't have second period with Buffy, and neither did Xander. Why was Buffy avoiding her? Had she done something, that she wasn't aware of? It bothered her throughout the day. Every period that she had with Buffy, she had a reason not converse with them. She even ditched them at lunch. Cordelia noticing the drama that was happening walked up to them. " Oh, has Buffy finally realized what losers she's been hanging out with? Maybe I'll talk to her. If she's finally woke up, maybe she'll want to hang out with the real people of high school." With that she walked away.  
  
After school Buffy went to the library as she'd planned. The look on Giles's face told her that he didn't appreciate her not showing up this morning. She sighed and resigned herself to feel his wrath. " Buffy, are you alright? When you didn't show up this morning, we were all dreadfully worried, but then Willow came in here between classes to tell me that you were here, and went to all of your classes. Buffy hung her head. " I'm sorry, Giles, I didn't mean to worry you, I just woke up really late, and I didn't want to be late for my first class. I'm really sorry." Giles looked at her with a smile on her face. " It's quite all right, Buffy. Is there something you want to talk about?" Before Buffy could answer, Oz walked through the door. Giles smiled at him. " Oz, hello, how are you?" Oz nodded, never was much to speak. " I'm doing okay, Can I use the cage today? I broke the lock on mine." At the look of distress that crossed over Giles's face, he quickly amended. " I didn't do anything. I hit my head on the beam, and when I woke up I was just outside of my cage. I've even got the bump to prove it, Hi Buffy." She waved at him. Giles told him it was absolutely fine that he used the cage, and hung up some towels for his privacy. Buffy walked up to him, before he'd shed any of his clothes.   
  
" How are you doing?" He shrugged his shoulders. " I'm doing alright I guess." She smiled. " We've missed you coming around, you know." He looked away, so she added. " Hey, I'm not judging you. If you don't want to come to the meetings, it's perfectly understandable. You can ask Giles here, I've been trying to duck out for awhile." Giles nodded his agreement to her statement. " Sorry about that, Buffy, it's just been kind of hard. I'm finally over it now, so if you still want me to come, I will." She smiled. " Well, of course I want you to come, Oz. It would be great to have you back. Say, do you want me to watch you tonight?" He nodded. " Yes, please, I'd rather you do it, then someone else." She smiled at him. " Okay, I'll just go home, to get changed and a book or two. Giles, will you stay here, until I get back?" When he nodded she said good-bye for now to Oz, and headed home 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hope you all like this story. I know it's different, but I thought I'd give it a whirl.  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When Buffy got home, her mother smiled at her. " Oh hi, Buffy. You don't have to slay tonight do you? I was kind of hoping that we could talk. You know about you going to College? I know that you've resigned yourself to UC Sunnydale, but I wanted to throw few more at you." Buffy sighed, it was like she couldn't wait for her to leave. She'd freaked out when she'd left for good, but she wanted her out again. " I can't mom, I've got Oz duty tonight." Joyce sighed again. " Honey, this is very important. Can't someone else watch over Oz? Why can't Faith or Willow do it, maybe Xander? Was her mother blind or something? She had to be, because she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. " Mom, Faith is evil, literally. Oz broke up with Willow because he caught her with Xander. Do you really think Oz should be watched over by them?" Her mother looked at her. " I'm sorry, I didn't know any of that was going on. Alright, We'll just make it for tomorrow, before you go slay. How's that?" Buffy nodded her agreement.   
  
Up in her room, Buffy grabbed a few books to keep her busy. She also grabbed her small stereo, so she could at least get a work-out while she was at the library. On her way out, she waved by to her mother, and headed back to the school. When she got there, Oz still hadn't turned into his wolfy self, but he was taking his shirt off. When he saw her he stopped in mid-undress. " Oh, I didn't think that you'd be back until I was full wolf. Um, I can stop if it bothers you." Buffy laughed at him. " Oz! You're going to be changing any minute, so you need to get out of your clothes. I'll turn around until you've changed, that way you won't be embarrassed, and neither will I. He smiled at her, so she turned and went into Giles's office. She still couldn't believe that graduation was going to happen, and there wasn't anyway she could prevent it. She knew what she was going to do, but she wished that she didn't have to go through the whole fighting process. This was supposed to be her big day, and she wasn't going to get to celebrate it. It had been bad enough when she'd had to go to the prom by herself, only to have Angel show up and make it harder for her to forget him. Oz had gone by himself as well, but had quickly left after he'd seen Willow and Xander together.  
  
After Buffy was certain Oz had completely wolfed out, she went back into the outer library. Giles had left a few minutes after Buffy had arrived. When Wolf Oz saw her, he attacked the cage once, then settled down when she started reading to him. The reading settled him down considerably, it seemed. At about 3:00 A.M. Buffy started getting restless, so she put on some music and started to exercise. At about 5 Buffy was pooped. She sat down at the table so she could watch the sun rise as well Oz. She never knew that just watching over someone could make you so tired. Granted, she hadn't slept much in the last couple of days. She was still in shock of the blow Angel had delivered her. He was going to help her with the graduation, but then he was going. How was he not going to say good-bye? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when the sun came up, and then Oz changed back.   
  
Oz woke up to being naked in the cage very disoriented. He sat up and noticed that Buffy had fell asleep at the table, with a book open under her head. He smiled at the picture she made. Buffy was a really good friend to him, and he needed to spend some time with her. She'd been right there when he'd found out about Willow. She'd known that Willow had done wrong, and had been there for Oz. She seemed so sad now, and he needed to ask her about it. After he got his clothes on, he cleared his throat. When that didn't seem to get Buffy's attention, he said her name. Then he rattled the cage, and made Buffy jump up. She looked around very quickly until her eyes settled on Oz. " Oh God Oz, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Let me go and get the key." He hung his head to hide his smile. When she came back to unlock the door she looked up at him. " Have you been trying to get my attention long?" He smiled at her then. " No, I'd just gotten up. I'm usually pretty disoriented when I wake up." She smiled with relief. When she went to sleep it was very hard for anything to wake her up.  
  
When Buffy let him out he went and sat down at the table. It was Saturday so they didn't have to worry about people coming in. Even Giles had said he probably wouldn't be in this morning. Buffy went and sat across from him and plopped her head back on the table. " What's the matter, Buffy? You don't seem to be in the best of places mentally right now." She sighed. " I'm just going through some stuff right now, and I don't really want to share it with anyone. Willow has been giving me these looks like she's mad at me. I just need to work this out on my own." Oz moved over to the chair next to her. " Buffy, it's never good to let things fester. You should get it out of your system. You should know me by now that I'm not going to go and blab your stuff all over the city." She smiled at him. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. He never talked about Willow and his problems, and it just didn't seem fair for her to unload all of her problems onto him. " I'm okay Oz, you don't have to worry about me."  
  
Oz didn't know what to say to her to make her trust him. He could tell that she really wanted to tell him, but she was holding back. " Buffy, it's okay. I know from personal experience that you shouldn't hold stuff in. You'll remember that from last year when you took off. It's not like you don't' know me, Buffy. I"m not going to tell everyone your business." She smiled at him. It was really hard to deny him anything when he was being so nice to her. " It's just that none of you guys liked Angel." Oz nodded, and moved his chair closer yet again. " So, you're having Angel problems? I did notice that you were by yourself at the prom." She looked away. " It was that day that he told me what he's doing. It's just so unfair, and I don't get a say in anything. You're very right about me being by myself at the prom. He showed up at the end of the prom and danced with me one time." Oz was getting a little confused. " I'm not really getting what your saying, Buffy." She sighed. " He's leaving me, Oz. He told me about two weeks ago that he thought we shouldn't be together anymore. After this whole thing with graduation, he's going to leave. It's just so unfair! I love him so much. I loved him even when he was bad, and when he came back. I guess none of that meant anything to him. I've started wondering lately if he ever loved me at all." At this Buffy put her head in her hands and started crying her heart out.  
  
Willow was walking into the library when she saw this scene. How come Buffy was crying, and it was Oz she was crying to? Was it something that she had done not knowing it? Just then Oz put his arms around Buffy and was whispering something to her. What in the hell was this? Oz was macking on her best friend? She was about to say something, but Oz beat her to it. " Willow, why don't you come on in, instead of lingering in the doorway? Willow had forgotten that Oz could smell her. It was at times disconcerting to her. " I wasn't lingering, I just didn't want to interrupt anything. Buffy looked up at her and smiled. " Hey, Wil, sorry about yesterday. I was running a little late, and I had my mind full of stuff." Willow just looked at her. " Xander and I waited for you forever in the library. Giles was so worried." Buffy looked up at her. " Yeah, well, I've talked to Giles already." Oz interrupted again. " Hey, I'm going to go. I'll be back here at five, though. Are you going to watch over me again?" Buffy smiled at him. " Sure, that's fine, but I think I'm going to bring a sleeping bag tonight. I'll just park right in front of you cage so you won't go anywhere. Well, not right in front of your cage...oh you know what I mean." He smiled at her, and walked out of the room without saying good-bye to Willow.  
  
Buffy felt a little awkward. She could only imagine what Willow was thinking right now. She was probably feeling more than a little jealous of Oz right now. Willow sat down in the chair Oz had just been in. " So, are you two becoming like friends now?" Buffy looked at her. " What do you mean now? I've been friends with Oz for a really long time, Wil. It wasn't quite when you two started dating, but very shortly after that." Willow just looked at her. " You aren't going to start dating him now are you? Sorry, that was that evil twin of mine. You've got Angel so you don't need to date Oz." Buffy couldn't believe that Willow had just said that to her. " Willow, if I wanted to date Oz, I would. You have no right at all to be mad if I do. I could understand that you'd be mad if he'd broken up with you for no reason and broken your heart. The thing is though, you cheated on him. You weren't thinking of Oz when your tongue was down Xander's throat. I honestly don't blame Oz and Cordelia breaking up with you two." With all of that said, Buffy got up and walked out.  
  
Buffy hadn't meant to go off on Willow like that, but she just didn't seem to get it. When she got back to the library shortly after five, Oz was there, but Willow was there too. Oz didn't look happy at all with the fact that she was there. " Willow, what are you doing here? You know I have to watch over Oz tonight." She smiled at Buffy. " I know, that's why I'm here. I came to keep you company. I thought that we could talk some more, and this way you won't be here by yourself." Buffy put her things down, and sighed. " Willow, you know that you can't stay with me. I thought that I had made myself very clear earlier. Oz isn't comfortable around you anymore, which by the way, is why I'm watching over him. That's not true, I do it because he's my friend. I know I said some hurtful things today, and I'm sorry. If Oz is uncomfortable like this, how do you think this is going to make the wolf-Oz feel? I can't risk him breaking that cage down, so I'm afraid you can't stay." The look on Willow's face was one that Buffy would never forget. The look of hurt and betrayal fresh in her eyes. Without saying anything, she turned and ran from the room.  
  
She turned around and hung her head. " Dammit, I just keep saying the wrong damn things!" She slumped into her chair, sighed. Oz came to sit by her. " If it' s any consolation, I appreciate it. I'm way over her now, Buffy, but that doesn't mean I'm all for hanging out with her." She smiled. " I know, and I get that, but she's really sensitive. I just need to be more sensitive in return." He smiled at her, then frowned. " Okay, I think it's time for me to be locked in, Buff." Buffy got up with him, and once he was in she locked it tight. " alright, now I'm going into Giles's office." He smiled at her. He was going to have to get Buffy to hang out with him somewhere other than this library. Would she do that, though? Willow wouldn't like it at all if Buffy started hanging out with him. For some reason, Willow just wanted to push him out of her life completely. That meant that she was also trying to push him away from all of her friends, but she forgets that they were his friends too.   
  
Buffy was watching Oz as he was pacing in his cage. She told herself that she wasn't watching him because he was now stripping. Although, he did look very good. It was amazing that Buffy had never noticed how cute Oz was before. She wondered if he'd mind if she called him Daniel. When he started to undo his pants, Buffy turned around. She didn't think that she really wanted to see him fully undressed. When he was fully wolfed out, she went back into the outer part of the library. She set up her sleeping bag outside of the cage, but out of reaching distance. Wolf Oz wasn't as agitated as he normally was. She pulled out her book and started reading out loud for his benefit. Wolf Oz started pacing the floor of the cage, but eventually settled down right where Buffy was laying.  
  
When Oz woke up the next morning, he wasn't behind the towels they had set up. He was right out in the open, but luckily Buffy was still sleeping. Before he could get his bearings, Buffy jerked up like she'd been having a nightmare. She looked around until her eyes focused on Oz. " Oh, my GOD!" She jerked her head away, and Oz quickly jumped behind the towels and started dressing. " Oz, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Buffy was completely mortified. She had never meant to do that. Oz called out to her from the cage. " Buffy, could you let me out, please?" Buffy really didn't want to go back in there, but she didn't want to strand him either. She walked back into the outer library, very red faced. "Yeah, sorry about that." She unlocked the cage, and quickly started gathering her things. Oz wanted to tell her that it wasn't a big deal, but he didn't want to embarrass her further. She quickly said good-bye, and left very fast. 


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, and I know this chapter is fairly short, but I didn't really have a lot of time. I hope you all like it!_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Comments are welcomed!_

Buffy was completely ashamed of herself. She should have known better than to put her sleeping bag right there! Oz was probably never going to talk to her again. That really stunk because she wanted to be his friend. Now that Willow was dating Xander, it just wasn't the same. They were all the time making kiss me faces at each other, and it was fairly disturbing. It was what Willow had wanted all along. WIllow had complained all the time how she wanted Xander to notice her, but he never did. It was only when she finally got a boyfriend, an awesome at that, that he finally took notice.  
  
Buffy walked into her kitchen to make her something to eat. When someone knocked on the door, she feared it was Willow. She really didn't think she could talk to her right now. It wasn't a good time either. When she opened the door though, it was Oz. He looked very good this morning. " Hey, Buffy. Can I come in?" Buffy wake up! She had completely lost her manners. " Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Come on in." He smiled and followed her in. " Listen, Buffy, Can I talk to you? I mean, can we have a serious conversation?" This was it. Buffy was sure he was going to tell her that he was offended that she'd slept there. He never wanted to talk to her again. " Um, sure, what about?"   
  
Oz could tell that she was still jittery. He just wanted her to understand that he wasn't angry. He was actually kind of flattered that she'd gotten so flustered. He'd have have gotten really flustered if he'd seen her naked. Wow, where had that come from? He wanted to see Buffy naked? Hmm...it would be a pretty sight. Oh yeah, he was supposed to be answering Buffy's question. " I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not angry with you. When you left today, you seemed to think that I was mad. I thought it was kind of funny, actually. I know you kind of freaked out, and I wanted to see if you were okay." Buffy was shocked. " You're not mad at me? Really, cause I thought you might be....but then again, you hardly ever get mad." Oz smiled at her. " Well, I was very embarrassed at first, becuase you had to see little Oz." Buffy's face to turned crimson. " Well, it wasn't that little, and oh my god, I just said that!"  
  
Willow was over at Xander's house and she was fuming. " Can you believe her?! She's my best friend, and she's chiding me? I didn't chide her when she got back together with her murdering boyfriend, now did I?! I should march over to her house and tell her that I don't want to be her friend anymore!" Xander had been listening, but when he heard this, his head snapped up. " Um, Wils, that might be a bad idea. I realize that you're upset, but you and Buffy are the best of buds. Do you really want to not be her friend?" Willow made a face at him. " Well, no, I want to be her friend. It's just that lately, she keeps snapping at me! What did I ever do to her? I just wanted to talk to her, and she kicked me out last night. Was that a very friendly thing to do?" Xander smiled at his panicking girlfriend. " You said yourself, that she had a really good reason. If Oz is uncomfortable around you, it's not fair to force your presence on him. Unless, you still like him like that. Do you still like him like that?" Willow stopped her pacing and ranting to look at her boyfriend. " Sweetie, no! I love you, and I have always loved you! I'd been pining like crazy over you, and now I have you. It's gladness all around. I will be miffed if Buffy starts dating Oz, though. It's just not a friendly thing to do."  
  
Buffy sat red faced in her living room with Oz. " I really can't believe I just said that!" Oz moved a little closer to where she sat. " It's okay, you're just nervous. Listen, graduation is next week, and we've got a lot to do until then. Why don't you and I make a date for after graduation? I'm not doing this to make Willow mad, I just really like you. I like you, so we should go out. That is, if you like me too." Buffy looked up at him. Was he crazy? She'd been having all these crazy fantasys about him ever since she saw him half naked. She needed a life in the biggest since. " Of course I like you, Oz. I'd love to go out with you. Although, you do know that she's going to be mad?" Oz sighed. Yes, she was going to be mad, that was just Willow. " I know, I heard her comment she made to you. Thank you, for sticking up for me, by the way." Buffy ducked her head. " It was no problem. So, can I see you before graduation, and besides school?"


	4. Coming TogetherChapter Four

_A/N: I know I know..i've taken forever to update on this story. I kinda lost the feel for it, but i've been getting some really nice reviews, and it inspired me to write some more. Hope you like it, and please review!!!  
  
_Buffy woke up on Monday, and just layed there. She and Oz had talked for a long while yesterday, and he'd even stayed for dinner. It was yet again time for her to go to school. She got up, and opened her closet door. Did she just wanna dress casual? Did she wanna dress really cute? She settled on a pale pink skirt and white tank top. She went downstairs where her mother had breakfast waiting on her.  
  
" Hey honey, how are you feeling this morning?" Buffy looked at her mother and smiled. " I'm good, I just wish it wasn't already Monday." Her mother smiled at her. " So, are you and Oz dating now? I thought that, that was against friend code number 1." Buffy blushed and lowered her head. " We're interested in each other, but not technically dating yet. Plus, you only break the code when the friend still likes him, and Willow is now dating Xander, and cheated on Oz. Plus, I really like him, and high school is just about over." Her mother sat her coffee mug down, and stared at her daughter. " Honey, you've grown up on me, haven't you?" Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
Buffy was at her locker after fourth period, and she had yet to run into Willow. Someone came up behind her though, and when she turned around, it was Cordelia. " Hey, Buffy. I heard that you and Oz are dating now, and I say good for you. Oz is a great guy, and doesn't deserve what Willow did to him." Buffy sighed at this. The news was already around school? Oh boy, this was not a good thing. " Cordy, we're not dating. We like each other, yes, but we're not dating. Also, you seem to be dealing with the cheating thing alot better than I thought you would."  
  
Cordelia glanced over her shoulder and saw Xander and glared. " Oh come on, Buffy, I'm not gonna lie. I think it's great you're dating him, cause it's driving Willow insane. I'm not dealing as well as everyone assumes I am, but I am so not going to let them see that. I loved Xander, Buffy. I never thought I could ever be hurt as bad as I have been. I just don't understand why she's so mad at you. She obviously got what she wanted, unless she wants both of them. Honestly, that wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, I heard that you've been dissing Willow, and I wanted to say...Yay." With that Cordelia just walked away. Buffy would never understand that girl, and before she could think anymore on it, she spotted Oz.  
  
Oz was standing with Devon at his locker. " You have a very big mouth, did you know that?" Devon smirked at Oz. " Hell man, she's a hottie, and you've got to advertise sometimes. The fact that she is going out with YOU surprises the hell out of me, and I was just giving you your credit." Oz just shook his head at Devon. The boy really was stupid. Oz turned around and came facet o face with the topic of conversation. " Hey Buffy, how's it going?" Buffy just answered him, by grabbing his arm, and dragging him into the janitor's closet. " Oz, did you tell your friend that we're dating?" Oz sighed and looked away. " I didn't say that we were dating, I just said that we were talking about it, and yes, he's where the rumors have been coming from."  
Buffy just shook her head. " Well this explains why Cordelia just gave me a congradulatory speech, and I haven't seen Willow all day."  
  
Oz looked at Buffy. " You're not mad are you? I wouldn't blame you if you were." Buffy smiled at him. " No, I'm not mad. I also brought you in here for another reason." Oz didn't say anything at all. He just put his hand behind Buffy's neck and dragged her mouth to his. Buffy wrapped her arms arms around his neck, cause his hand to slide down to her waist, to be joined by his other hand. Buffy pressed herself closer to him, deeping the kiss. When Oz slipped his tongue into her mouth, Buffy couldn't help the moan that escaped.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time. Tongues battling each other. They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't hear the janitor door open. " Buffy, someone said that you came in here, and I really need to talk to....you." Oz and Buffy broke apart, only to come face to face with Willow. Buffy didn't know what to say, and she really didn't get the chance to say anything. Willow started talking with tears running down her face. " I guess it really is true then huh? First Angel, then you have to move on to Oz. Is it because Oz is a werewolf, Buffy? You have to have the monster don't you?" Before Buffy could say anything, Oz stepped in front of her. " At least I know now, where we stand. Buffy never makes me feel like a monster. She's really a great person, Willow. It's also none of your business what goes on between the two of us." Willow didn't wait to hear anything else, she just turned around and took off running down the hall.  
  
_A/N: I know, but at least they kissed huh? I'm tryin to make it where Willow isn't being mean, and Buffy not being mean to Willow, but it's hard. Hope you like it.  
  
Also..if you like Willow stories, i'm about to start working on a Willow/Tara story :)_


	5. Coming TogetherChapter Five

_A/N: HERE YOU GO! I'M TRYING TO MAKE MY UPDATES CLOSET TOGETHER, SO I DON'T LEAVE FOR 3MONTHS LIKE I DID BEFORE :)p HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

Buffy looked over at Oz. "Oz, I'm very sorry, but I have to go after her." Oz moved closer to her, leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. "I know Buffy, and I understand. I'll give you a ride home after school, okay?" Buffy smiled at him, nodded, and walked out of room in search of Willow. Was she in the wrong for liking and kissing Oz? She certainly didn't think so. After all, they weren't together anymore where they? She knew the friend rule, but Willow cheated on Oz and obviously didn't want him, so why was she so mad that he'd taken an interest in her? It just didn't make sense to her. Then again Buffy didn't understand a lot of things, but come on!

Buffy searched all over the school and couldn't find her. She went to the library, and sure enough she was there, only she wasn't alone. Angel was there, as well as Xander and Giles. Willow looked up at her, her face was streaked with tears. Buffy walked over to her, but Willow moved away. Giles cleared his throat. "Buffy, I'm so glad you stopped by. We need to talk about the ascension. It's happening the day after tomorrow, and we have to be prepared for this." Buffy walked over and sat down at the table. " Everything is covered as far as I know. Willow got Percy to get the sports guys on it. Cordelia has her peoples, it's been spread over the school. It's covered. What we need is the arsenal, and from what I understand, that's coming in too." Angel moved towards her. "Buffy can I talk to you for a minute after the meeting?" Buffy looked away. "I guess." Angel gave her a weird look, but backed off. They talked for a few minutes more, then they called an end. Buffy walked into Giles's office, behind Angel and closed the door.

Angel walked over to her, and just stood. Buffy crossed her arms across her chest. "You wanted to talk, so why don't you talk?" Angel shifted feet. "You smell different. I can't really put my finger on it, but something's different about you." Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You brought me in here to tell me that I smell different?" Angel looked down at his feet. "Well, I wanted to see how your doing. Willow looks kind of down, and she said that you two had a falling out." Buffy plopped down in the chair in Giles's office. "We have had a falling out, and I hate it. I love wil to death, but she's kinda made me mad, and there was yelling, and I don't know why we're talking about this right now. I'm so scared that I'm not going to be able to this. I know everything is set up like it's supposed to be, but can I do it?" Angel bent down in front of her, and took her hands in his. "You'll do great, you always do. We've got all the backup we need, and the arsenal is coming. It's not gonna be easy, Buffy, but we'll get through this."

Oz had a feeling that things weren't going so well, cause he would have heard from Buffy by now. He decided that he'd swing by the library before he went home, that way he can check in with Giles, see if he's heard from her. He rounded the corner, and saw Xander standing outside the library door. He did not want to do this right now, but it had to happen some time. Xander looked up from what he was doing, and saw Oz approaching. "Hey if it isn't the Oz man, how's it goin?" Oz's face didn't change, and this time he truly wanted to make an expression. "I'm good, I'm actually looking for Buffy. Do you know where she is, cause it appears there's a rumor going around about us." Xander dropped his head, and snickered. "So, that kiss in the janitor's closet wasn't real then? You were just messing around?" Oz put his hands in his pockets. "I really don't think that's any of your business. Listen, do you know where she is or not? I have to talk to her before I head home." Xander walked over to where Oz was standing. "Yes, I do know where she is, as a matter of fact. She's currently in Giles's office with her _boyfriend_." Oz just kept looking, but he had the urge to hit the smug look off of his face. "Thanks, I'll just go in and find her then." Xander stepped aside ,but not before saying one more thing. "I don't care, Oz. I've always thought that you were cool, and I've liked you. I never got the chance to apologize to you. It seems like I've said sorry to everyone else, and I'm sorry I haven't said it before now. Willow is pretty torn up about seeing you and Buffy kiss, and that kind of has me worried. She tells me she doesn't feel anything but friendship towards you. Anyway, the cause for this long run-on sentence was to tell you that I'm sorry that I pretty much screwed you okay?"

Oz didn't really need to say anything, but he did nod his head at Xander. Xander didn't say anything else, but turned on his heel and walked into the library. Oz followed suit, and when they walked into the room everyone looked up and became silent. Giles stepped forward, and had this really concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright?" Xander chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Oz. "Oh yeah, we made with the fisticuffs for a while outside, but we're cool now." Oz did his half smile that he always did. Giles smiled at them, and was about to say something, just as Angel and Buffy were walking out of Giles's office. Buffy saw Oz standing there, and smiled at him. She didn't get a chance to say anything though, because Angel was in the middle of them holding his hands up. "What's going on here? I knew you smelled different, but I didn't expect that smell to be another guy. Let alone have that guy be Oz. Anyone care to tell me what the hell's going on?"

_A/N: OKAY, ALL OF THE SUDDEN I'M ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY :). THERE WILL BE MORE OZ/BUFFY SMOOCHIES I'M PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE AGAIN PROBABLY LATER ON TODAY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. _


	6. chapter six

_Chapter Six_

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I'VE MADE WILLOW A LITTLE MORE MEAN THAN I WANTED TO, BUT IT'S HOW THE STORY IS GOING._

_BY THE WAY I'VE BEEN GETTING FLAMING E-MAILS FROM SOME PEOPLE, AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THE REASON I'M WRITING THIS STORY IS BECAUSE I WAS CHALLENGED TO. ALSO, IT'S A REALISTIC ALTERNATIVE._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

Buffy rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her temples. This was just like Angel. He didn't want her, but no one else could want her either? It was getting quite old. He'd broken up with her, then when she was moving on, he got mad. Oz didn't look like it was bothering him that Angel knew, then again Oz never looked disgruntled. Buffy walked in between the two men.

" Angel, I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy didn't notice the look that Oz gave her when she said this. Angel just snorted and walked towards her.

" I'm talking about you and Oz. I can smell you on each other, Buffy!" Buffy folded her arms, and glared at him.

" That isn't what I meant. What I meant was, I don't know why it's any of your business. I distinctly remember you telling me that you needed to get away, and that you were leaving after the business with the Mayor is over." Angel lowered his head at her accusation.

" I did say that, but I didn't expect you to go after the next available guy that came along!" At this Oz spoke up before Buffy could say anything.

" I'm kinda right here." Angel barely glanced over at him.

" I mean not only do you have no regard for me, but no regard for Willow?" Oz stepped in between them at this comment.

" Okay, I'm going to play referee guy now. This isn't Buffy's doing alone. I personally don't understand what the big deal is. Willow is dating Xander, and now I'm dating Buffy." Buffy smiled faintly at his choice of words, but also spared a glance at Willow who was still crying. Xander was the one who looked the most upset. He clearly didn't like that Willow was so upset. Angel stepped back and folded his arms.

" Okay you have a point. I did break it off, it just surprised me is all. I have no right to tell you what to do, or who to see." At this Angel stalked out of the room.  
Oz could tell it bothered Buffy that Angel was so upset. After all, the girl had loved him for a very long time. He walked over to her.

" Are you ready to go?" Buffy sighed and nodded her head.

" Yes. I want everyone to know that who I see is none of anyone's business! It scares me that everyone thinks it is. The only one person who hasn't said anything about Oz an me is Giles. That may be because he's to much of a gentlemen to say anything, but at least he's not snipping! Hell, even Cordelia's being nice to me!" After that was said, she grabbed Oz's hand and dragged him out of the library.

As soon as they had left the room, Giles rounded on Willow and Xander. He was so mad at the way they were treating her. Here the two of them were dating right in front of Oz, and Buffy had just had her heart handed to her, but they couldn't move on together?

" What were you thinking?! Your dating situation has never been of interest to me, but you're both being very unfair to Buffy. Angel has hurt her really bad. To add salt to the injury, her best friends are giving her the cold shoulder. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" After saying this, Giles shook his head and went into his office closing the door behind him.

Xander was beginning to think that Willow was only dating him, because Oz had broken up with her. He didn't want to think that, but what else was he supposed to think? He let go of his hold on Willow's shoulder and sat down at the table. Willow sniffled and walked over to where she was right in front of him.

" You think I'm overreacting, don't you? You think I shouldn't care that Buffy is dating him." Xander didn't correct her, so she knew it must be true. She scoffed and was about to leave when Xander stopped her with his words.

" What the hell am I supposed to think, Wils? You tell me you love me, but you're weeping over your ex. Buffy just wants to be happy, and she's obviously happy with Oz. I don't see any wrong in that at all. You should feel sad, but no betrayed, because we did the betraying, Willow!" Willow spun around on him at his last comment.

" Oh so it's okay for Buffy to break the friend code, and but it's not okay for me to be mad about it?!" Xander was about over this.

" Be mad about it, Willow, but you're acting like he broke up with you all over again! You need to figure out where you stand, okay? When you do, give me a call." When he said this, he walked right past her and out of the library, leaving Willow staring at him in disbelief.

Oz and Buffy were sitting right in front of her house. They'd been sitting there for quite some time. Buffy was crying silently, while Oz was holding her trying to calm her.

" Buffy, it's gonna be okay." Buffy sniffled.

" I know, but they're the best friends I've ever had, and now they want nothing to do with me." Oz sighed. He really didn't want to ask, but he had to.

" Do you want me to back off for awhile?" Buffy jerked her head up towards him.

" What? No! I don't care what they think, because they're wrong!" Oz gave her his half smile.

" Okay then."

_A/N: slow going I know, but I'm getting there. Hope you like it!_


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

The next day at school, Buffy just kept to herself. She only had one period with Oz, it was her fifth. She had most others with one or both Xander and Willow, so she wasn't looking forward to the day. She was on her way to her first period class, when Giles stopped her.

" Buffy, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. I need you to come with me to discuss tactics for graduation." Buffy sighed at him.

" Giles, graduation is in three days. We know what we're going to do, I just need to focus on something else. I intend to go to all of my classes, and do my homework. I do not want to focus on the mayor, Faith, or graduation right now." Giles didn't know what to say, so he just nodded at her. Buffy gave him a weak smile, and went on her way to her classes. When she got there, Willow was sitting across the room from Xander. Seeing her come in, Xander looked up and moved his backpack out of a seat he had been saving for her. Buffy, confused, walked over to it and sat down.

" Hey Xander, so you're not mad at me anymore?" Xander sighed.

" Buffy, I was never mad at you. I think you and Oz make a great match, I just couldn't say that because of Willow. Do you see the looks she's giving me? I told her that she needed to figure out wether or not she was dating me because Oz dumped her, or if she wanted me. Her silence gave me all the answer I needed. Just so you know, I think she's going to try and win him back." Buffy gaped at him.

" Do you really think she would do that? I mean, I'm happy with him. I know she's mad at me right now, but I didn't think she'd do something like that." Xander dipped his head. It was clear that he was really upset about this.

" I really and truly believe that she would. Just look at her, Buffy, she's miserable. She hated the fact that you were dating him. I called her on it, and she didn't give me an answer. I hurt someone I truly love, to go with someone I loved even more. It didn't really do me any good, cause Cordy will never talk to me again, and now Willow is all for the death to Xander." Buffy looked at with a new light.

" I know she didn't start dating you because of Oz, Xander. When I first moved here, she'd tell me how much she liked you. Do you remember her reaction when you first started dating Cordelia? I thought I'd never be able to comfort her. She loves you, she's just really confused. I hate to say it though. I will get her told if she starts going after Oz. We've just started our thing, and I like him a lot. I will not let her move from him to you then to him again." Xander gave her a weak smile, but then class started.

When it was time for her fifth period class, Buffy got there late. Oz was there with a seat saved for her like Xander had done. She sat down, but she didn't look at Oz through the whole class. He'd tried to get her attention, but stopped trying when it was clear she wasn't going to respond. After the class was over he grabbed her hand to keep her from bolting right then.

" Buffy, what's going on here? You've been avoiding me all day. I tried to meet you after your fourth period to walk you here, but you walked around me to go to the library. I asked you yesterday if you wanted me to back off, and you said no. I'm posing the question to you once more." Buffy looked at him, feeling like the worlds biggest jerk.

" I don't want you to back off, Oz. I'm really sorry. I've just been going over in my mind about graduation. Plus, Xander told me some disturbing news about Willow." Oz nodded his understanding.

" She came up to me this morning, asking if we could do something. I told her I didn't feel comfortable doing that. She got all teary eyes saying this may be our last couple of days alive, and she wanted to make it up to me about how she acted. I told her I didn't want her to make it up to me. I wanted to get through this graduation thing. We will get through it, Buffy. It's what we do." She smiled at him.

The day of graduation, everyone was really antsy, including Giles. He was pacing the library when Buffy came in to talk to him.

" Giles, are you okay?" He looked over at her, startled.

" Yes, of course. I was just going over our strategy once more in my head, I really think it'll work." Buffy smiled, and walked over to him.

" I'm scared to, Giles. I honestly don't know if this is going to work, but I know I'm going to try. We have to. I've been here for three years now, this is just another day at the office, so I'm pretty sure I can handle this." Giles stopped his pacing to sit down in a nearby chair.

" I'm terrified for you Buffy. I keep putting you in these life or death situations, and I'm afraid it's going to work one day. I know I don't act like it, but I see you as a daughter I never had. Mr. Travers said that in front of you, and I'm afraid he was right. If anything should ever happen to you, I will never forgive myself." Buffy couldn't help the tears that were falling down her face.

" Giles, I want you to know that I sometimes wish you were my dad. You've been more like a dad to me, then my real dad could ever possibly be. I'm just as scared as you are." With this statement, Buffy walked over to him, and put her arms around him. They silently cried together for a few moments, when Xander walked into the library.

" Oh God, we're going to die, aren't we?" Buffy looked up at him laughing. She then walked over to him, and hugged him as she had done with Giles.

" No, we're not going to die. I refuse to let that happen, and I tend to be a brat when I don't get my way." Xander chuckled at her. Wesley, along with Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Angel walked into the room. It was angel who spoke.

" It's time.

_A/N: I'm not going to write about the ascension, that's not going to change, so the next chapter will be set a few months into the future. Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I'm going through and I'll be updating all of my stories, I know I have quite a few. I hope you like this chapter._

_Please Review!_

**Buffy was walking in the cemetery with Oz out on patrol. They'd survived the whole ordeal of graduation. She had really doubted herself there at the end and hadn't thought she'd be able to pull it off. The Mayor was not history, and Faith was in a coma. Willow was back with Xander, but she wasn't talking to Buffy at all. Xander had left for road trip over the summer, leaving the three of them here. Willow had tried for a long while to get Oz to get back together with her, but he'd refused. Buffy and Oz had been dating now for four months, and Buffy couldn't be happier. Angel had left right after the school had blown up. He'd looked at her from across the way, and just left. It had hurt for a long time, but mainly because of the connection the two had shared. They'd been friends, and now they weren't. He was in L.A. doing his own thing. It was weird that he wasn't here for her to talk to anymore. Sure, they'd been on and off for as long as she could remember, but she had Oz now. She just wished that she'd have gotten a proper good-bye from Angel. Oz wasn't saying anything to her, seeming to know she was lost in her own thoughts. School started up in about two weeks, and Buffy was really worried. She had to hide her identity again, and it was going to be hard. In highschool it had become impossible, because she'd had to save everyone at least once. Oz had said that he'd help in anyway he could, but how do you help someone hide who they are. They walked up to the grave they were supposed to wait for. The vampire hadn't risen yet, so they two just sat down on a nearby log, and held hands. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.**

" **Why can't we just stay like this forever, and not have to go back to school?" Oz smiled, and put his arm fully around her shoulders.**

" **I guess we could, but we'd become bums. We have to have a career, I guess." She chuckled at him.**

" **You do know how to make me laugh. I just hate to start all over again, at the bottom of the proverbial food chain. We're freshman again, and I do not fancy reliving that." Oz smiled.**

"**It'll be okay, Buffy, because we're in college now. We're not in highschool, we're in a much more mature element now." Buffy sighed and lifted her head from Oz's shoulder.**

" **I suppose you're right. We are in college, so it should be different, right? We'll have dorm rooms, and all the good things that come along with college life." He nodded his agreement.**

" **Actually the band is wanting to get a house off-campus. I thought that would be cool, and you could hang out there sometimes. You know to get you away from whoever your roommate might be." Buffy smiled. They had yet to broach the subject of sex. They hadn't done it yet, but it was on both of their minds. **

**Buffy wanted to wait for the right time before they ventured into that territory. Sex was a big thing, and it would change their relationship. It didn't have to be a bad thing, it would more than likely be a good thing, she just didn't want to do it to early. Not to mention, her last and only lover, had turned evil on her afterwards. Realizing that she'd left his statement unanswered, she looked over at him and smiled.**

" **That would be great, because I'm sure I'm going to want to get away from my roommate. I hope she's cool though, because I've had nightmares about what kind of person they're going to put me with." Oz smiled his little half smile at her.**

" **I hear they're supposed to pair you with who you're most compatible with. So, I guess that's a plus." She laughed and put her head back on his head.**

" **Is this guy ever going to wake up? We so have better things to do than sit out here in the cemetery and wait for it to decide to grace us with it's presence." As if on cue, a pair of hands came out of the grave. Buffy stood up, and did a stretch to get her ready for the fight. It seemed like it took forever for the vampire to emerge fully from the grave. She supposed she could stake it as soon as it's heart was in stabbing distance, but she liked the workout of fighting with the vampires. When it got out she looked at and smiled.**

" **It's about time you decided to wake up. I was getting so bored, and now I finally get to kill you." With that said she charged the vampire, and the fight ensued. The vampire did get the best of her, and picked her up. It threw her away, and she landed on a head stone, which knocked the wind out of her. It started to advance on her, when Oz came up behind it, and grabbed him around the neck. The vampire was taken by surprise, but only for a moment, before he was loose of Oz's grip. Just as he was about to grab Oz, Buffy got up, and staked the vampire from behind. She sighed, and brushed the dust from the vampire off of her. When she finished, she smiled at Oz.**

" **Do you wanna go the bronze? It's still kind of early, and we could go dancing, or we could find a dark corner and make out." He nodded and took her hand.**

" **Sounds cool, either one. I think I prefer the making out though." Buffy just laughed at him. **


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, I know it's been like 7 months since I've updated. I'm sorry, I know I suck. I hope you like this chapter, andI'm sorry it's so short._

**JessAngelus**: _Thank yo so much! I love this pairing too, but you can hardly find it anymore. I don't really know of any other sites with their stories on it. Even the site...doesn't have that many on it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

**Midnight Emerald** _: I know, I love this pairing. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!_

_Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I just recently started to keep them. _

_Please Review!

* * *

_

The bronze seemed to be almost deserted for a weekend. Here it was a Friday night, and there wasn't anyone there. Buffy and Oz sat in the corner listening to band that was on, holding hands. it was amazing that Oz had this effect on her. Normally all Buffy wanted to do was chat the night away, but Oz's quiet nature was rubbing off on her. She glanced over at him, and she saw that he was looking towards the door. She used her eyes to follow his gaze, not really wanting him to know she was looking. She didn't know why she tried to hide the fact she was curious at what he was looking at, but nevertheless, she did. She saw Willow walk through the door, and she was immediately on the defensive. Why was he staring at her like that? She turned her head fully to look at him, not really wanting to play games, but not seeing any other way.

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Buffy a worried look pass over Oz's features very quickly, but then it was gone as fast as it had appeared. He didn't say anything to her, which wasn't out of the normal. She walked into the bathroom and immediately into the last stall. She'd done this little trick for the past couple of weeks now. School had been in for over a month now, and Willow kept popping out of absolutely nowhere. Buffy would excuse herself and take deep breaths for two minutes. It seemed to calm her nerves, so she wouldn't say or do something really stupid. After doing this, Buffy felt kind of relaxed, so she exited the bathroom. She glanced over to where they had been sitting, and Oz was nowhere to be found. As she glanced around the dance floor, she couldn't find Willow either. Surely, after almost six months of dating, he wouldn't just ditch her at the Bronze. It wasn't that crowded there, and they literally weren't in the front area. She started to walk towards the exit, when she caught red hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Oz and Willow in the middle of a passionate kiss underneath the steps. Oz had his back to her, but it was no mistake that it was him. Willow looked over at Buffy and locked eyes with her as her lips were still attached to Willow's.

Buffy couldn't take just looking at them, and for some reason, she didn't want to go and cause a big scene. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned on her heel and exited the Bronze. She was going so fast that she didn't see Xander, and she pummeled rightinto him. He reached out to steady her as she was about to fall over.

" Hey Buff, what's the matter? Are you crying, I don't like the Buffster crying, what happened." Buffy sighed and looked painfully at Xander.

" You're girlfriend is what happened, Xand. She's in there with her arms and lips attached to my boyfriend." Xander showed more than a little surprise on his face.

" My Willow, Buffy? That's kind of impossible, because Willow is out of town with her parents until next week. They had a death in the family or something like that, and she's been gone since yesterday." Buffy's mouth dropped open to the floor.

" Well, I'd like to know who is wearing her face then, because that was Willow." Xander sighed and nodded.

" Okay, let's go check it out." When they walked inside, Oz came forward and took Buffy's hand.

" Hey, where did you go? You said you were going to the bathroom, and then you never came back. Are you crying?" Buffy just stared at him for a minute trying to see if he was lying or not. He was genuinally worried about her, and that's when she noticed it. Oz was wearing a red shirt, and the Oz she'd seen had been wearing a green shirt. Buffy couldn't get the amazed look off of her face as she stormed back into the dance floor area. She searched the entire area, and couldn't see Willow, but she did see someone else that could possibly have done that. Without explaining anything to Oz or Xander, Buffy walked up to her, hands on her hips.

" Wow, that was some trick you pulled, Amy." Amy turned around and grinned at them.

" You liked that did you? The way you were looking at me under those stairs, I though you'd figured it out. How did you figure it out, anyway?" Buffy took a deep breath to keep from slugging the other girl.

" I didn't figure it out at first, really. I ran into Xander and she told me that Willow was out of town, and then I remembered that the color of Oz's shirt was wrong." Just then Oz spoke up.

" Okay, what did I miss?" Buffy continued on without answering him.

" How did you get deratted?" Amy's smile only got wider at she looked at Buffy.

" Willow finally figured it out, and if I may say so..it took her long enough. So, she told me about how you stole Oz from her, and I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine." Before Buffy could say anything, Oz stepped forward.

" Actually Amy, you've been told a bald faced lie. She had been kidnaped by Spike, when Cordelia and I walked in on her and Xander making out. Buffy and I didn't started dating for months after that." Amy looked shocked.

" Well, hell. I'm sorry guys, I was just going on what she told me. By the way, Oz, I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk in one breath." With that she walked away and out of the Bronze.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I know it's been forever for this story too, but here you go! I really hope you like this, I still don't know how long I'm going to make this. _

_PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

_

Chapter Ten

Buffy still couldn't believe that she'd fallen for that, but what was she supposed to think? She'd seen her boyfriend in a very passionate kiss, only it hadn't been him. It was very weird, and she knew that Oz was looking for an explanation from her. Xander looked more pained then any of them, and Buffy really didn't blame him. Willow was supposed to be with him now, but she kept causing problems with her and Oz. Well, not really, that last part was mostly in Buffy's mind. She walked back over to where they'd been sitting and huffily crossed her arms. Oz stopped in front of her and grinned. He didn't say anything, just stood there, waiting for Buffy to explain what had happened.

" Sorry about that display back there. I couldn't find you when I came out of the bathroom, but I saw you and Willow kissing underneath the staircase. Only it wasn't you at all or Willow...it was Amy pulling a very bad prank. I sort of freaked out until I remembered what color shirt you were wearing." He nodded and sat down beside her, pulling her towards him for a kiss. Buffy sighed when his lips finally touched hers, and she let him relax her. When they finally pulled apart, he settled in beside her before speaking.

" I sensed that it wasn't her, that's why I was staring at her. She didn't smell right." Buffy tried not to turn her nose up, but she couldn't help it, which caused him to sigh again.

" I can't help it, Buffy. I did date her for almost two years, you know." She could tell that a fight was close to happening, and Buffy really didn't have the energy to fuel it.

" I know that, Oz, I didn't say anything." He removed his arm from her shoulders to look at her.

" We definitely need to talk about this. I saw the look you made, you get that way whenever Willow's name comes up. Why don't we go home, and talk about it there." Buffy couldn't believe that he was angry with her! After what just happened, he thought she was overreacting? She stood up, picked her purse up, and faced him.

" You go on ahead, I promised my mom that I'd visit her before heading back to campus." He started to argue with her, but he just got up and walked out of the crowded area. Buffy just watched him walk out, not being able to follow him. Xander came up to her before she could leave, which made Buffy smile. She loved that she was still good friends with him, even with the whole Willow thing.

" Hey Buffy, what's the matter? Oz isn't mad at you, is he? It so wasn't your fault about the whole Amy thing." Buffy sighed.

"It'll be okay, Xand. Sometimes I wonder if this was a good idea, you know?" Xander nodded with his hands in his pockets.

" I know what you mean exactly, Buffy. I love Willow with everything that I have, but she doesn't seem to be that invested." Buffy put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

" I feel you. Love sucks in the worst way possible. I had my guts ripped inside out when Angel told me he was leaving me, then my best friend started hating me because I started dating her ex. Now...it seems like I fell too hard or something, because he doesn't seem to have the same feelings as me." Xander nodded knowingly.

" There's only one way to find out, you know. You have to talk to him, Buffy. It's not like you guys will get into a fight or anything because the guy barely talks as it is." Buffy giggle just a little bit and looked at the door.

" Well, I'm off to see my mom, I promised her I'd visit her this time around." Xander waved goodbye to her as she left.

When she got to her mother's house, there was only one light on. It wasn't exactly late, but she had no idea what type of schedule that her mom was keeping now. She pulled out her house key and opened the front door. It was so weird to be back at home these days, she was so used to staying with Oz. She looked all around the house, but she finally saw her mom sitting on a bench in the backyard. She smiled and opened the door to go out and see her. Her mom turned her head when she heard the door open, and she smiled brightly when she saw Buffy.

" Buffy, what a great surprise!" Buffy grinned and sat down next to her, letting her mom embrace her.

" Did you come alone? I thought Oz would come with you, since the two of you are joined at the hip." Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her mom's joke, but it was true. The two were always together unless they were in classes. She looked over at her mom and grinned.

" What have you been up to lately? I thought I'd surprise you and come and visit you. Oz and I were just over at the Bronze, but we decided to cut out early." Joyce knew her daughter very well, and that meant that her and Oz had gotten into an argument.

" Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Buffy gave her mom a confused look.

" What are you talking about? Do I want to talk about what?" Joyce stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand. She gently guided her into the kitchen and started to make her some hot chocolate. Once she had it fixed, she down across from Buffy with a gentle smile.

" Honey, I don't take offense to the fact that you never come and see me. I also know that you've got the guy trouble look on your face. So, spill it." Buffy thought about not telling her, but it was her mom...with hot chocolate.

" Well, I just sometimes feel that I'm more invested in our relationship then Oz is." Joyce furrowed her brow with a look of confusion.

" You're joking, right? I can't believe you don't see the way he looks at you, Buffy. He absolutely adores you, and you know it. So, why don't you tell me where this seed of doubt comes from." Buffy looked down at her hands for a minute before answering.

" It's just that...it feels like he's been trying to pick fights with me lately. Most of them are about Willow, and most of that is my fault. There was a bad experience tonight and he acted like I didn't have cause for alarm." She went on to tell her mom about the whole Amy trick, and when she was done her mom was silent for a spell. Buffy was never one for silence.

" Do you agree with him that I overreacted?" Joyce sighed.

" Not really, no. I'm actually more interested in why he acted the way he did. I really think you should talk to him, Buffy. Believe me when I say that Oz is a keeper." Buffy grinned, knowing she was right.

" Thanks for the pep talk, mom, I really needed it." Joyce smiled and hugged her daughter warmly.

" That's what I'm here for, sweetie. Tell Oz I said hello." Buffy nodded and bounded out of the house with a smile on her face, only to come face to face with Oz. She knew from the look on his face that he'd heard every word that she'd spoken with her mother. He didn't say anything to her for a long time, just stared at her. Finally, Buffy couldn't take it anymore, so she huffed at him.

" Will you say something, already?" He just cocked his head to the side, barely.

" What am I supposed to say, Buffy? I had no idea that you were so insecure about our relationship. You and I definitely need to have a chat, but not right now. I knew that you didn't have a ride, so I came back for you. We have class in the morning, so we need to go." Buffy knew that there was no talking to him right now, so she didn't even try. She just followed him to his van and rode back to the house in silence.

Buffy didn't speak to Oz at all the next day, only because she couldn't find him. Unfortunately, they didn't have any classes together, and he was gone already when she was leaving. She was sad that he wouldn't talk to him, and she honestly didn't think that she'd done anything wrong. She went through the day fine, until she found a body in the park. She couldn't tell wether or not it was a girl or a boy because it was completely eviscerated. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon above her head and she felt like crying. Unless there was another werewolf on the campus, she had to find Oz immediately. She ran into the house and into the basement full throttle. When she saw that he was indeed locked up in a cage, she almost fell over with relief. The wolf Oz growled as she got a little bit closer to the cage. She wouldn't get close enough so that he could get her, but it was as if he smelled her and calmed. He was no longer pacing the cage, but lying down staring at her. She pulled out the sleeping bag and pillow that she normally laid on for these occasions, and unrolled it. She didn't go to sleep as soon as she laid down, but she watched him. She knew without having to think about it that she loved him. She didn't know why she'd try to ignore the feeling, but it was there clear as day. She just seriously hoped that he returned that same feeling.

The next morning, Buffy awoke with a start. She glanced around trying to figure out her surrounding, until she remembered. She looked in the cage, and a very naked Oz was lying asleep on the ground. She'd more or less gotten used to his nakedness over the months, because she was the one who sat over him. She looked around for the key, and finally found it against the opposite wall of the cage. Oz must have thrown it after he'd locked himself up, it was normally Buffy who did it. She went back over to the cage to unlock it just as Oz was waking up. He looked around and saw Buffy rolling the sleeping bag up. He sat up gingerly and looked around for his clothes, and got dressed. When Buffy was putting her sleeping bag up, he enclosed his arms around her waist from behind her. She turned in his arms and was taken aback by the kiss he laid on her. She didn't fight it though, she leaned into him wrapping her arms around him. When he let her go, he was smiling at her.

" I had thought you'd forgotten or something. It's nice to have you here when I wake from this, Buffy. No, it's more then nice, it's special." Buffy leaned her forehead on his and sighed.

" I'm sorry, Oz. I'm a silly person who should never have questioned you." He grinned and shrugged, and that was all she needed. She knew that she was going to have to tell him, and she dreaded it. It was as if the boy had a radar for this sort of thing though, because he was instantly alert.

" What's wrong?" She looked at him gravely before speaking.

" I found a very mutilated body in the park last night. I had actually forgotten what day it was, but I ran here to see if you were okay." Oz didn't let go of her, but his face grew serious.

" You think a werewolf did it, don't you? That's why you were panicked to get back here, you thought it was me." Buffy sighed, feeling terrible.

" I didn't think it was you, Oz, I was just making sure it wasn't. That sounds so lame, I'm sorry." He leaned into her again, kissing her neck.

" It's okay. It looks like I've got to sniff out another werewolf then."


End file.
